


Choking Chili

by JoshlerTopTrashhh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: LMAO, This happened to me, based off of experience, i didnt get b a n g e d, only the first part happened to me, the title is my nickname at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshlerTopTrashhh/pseuds/JoshlerTopTrashhh
Summary: tyler was eating chili at lunchjosh came and sat by himthings happen
(lowercase intended)





	

tyler had a massive crush on josh dun but who didn't

tyler was sitting at the lunch table alone eating a bowl of chili

josh came and sat by tyler

tyler got so surprised that he started choking on his chili

josh hit his back as hard as he banged the drums

maybe josh could bang tyler as hard as he banged the drums

once tyler calmed down josh asked if tyler wanted to come over later

tyler said sure

after school tyler and josh went home together

josh banged tyler harder than he would ever bang his drums


End file.
